Persona 4: Their Own Each New Surprises
by putandari
Summary: Takes place two years after the true ending of P4. They all (strangely) gathered to meet. Each couldn't wait to tell proud stories, and also to hear (or force them to) little nasty bad secret. But what's so SURPRISING about Yu's anyway? My first attempt. Expecting lots of critics. :)


**Evening**

**JUNES**

This has been the third time Teddie 'delays' Yosuke's shift for today thanks to his reckless approach to some 'attractive' women, and Yosuke had to mend it for the sake of the store and and his end-shift.

"Teddie, I'm warning you the thir—I mean, LAST time, you're ruining my shift! Don't you even care for my well-being? I'm dead tired here!"

"…sorry."Teddie looked down.

"And in case you've forgotten, you always though, we need to be on our full strength and stamina for tomorrow."Yosuke put his hands on his hip.

"Full strength…and stamina…?"Teddie looked up with a confused look on his face. "Yosuke, are you…? No! No, you can't! I'm still pure, a-and innocent! I haven't been touched before!"Teddie hugged himself and walked away a few steps from Yosuke.

"What are you saying…?"said Yosuke sighing. "I mean—"

"Except,"Teddie cut Yosuke's line. "for Kanji."he touched his lips thinking back at the 'incident' where they went to Tatsumi Port Island to do some social-study tour.

"Kanji…? What are you talking about? And what's with that lip-licking? You're freaking me out!"

"You don't want to try?"Teddie licked his lips again in a sexy manner.

"Gah! Stop that!"

"Heheheh."

"And, what I mean to say is, Yu's coming tomorrow. That's why I said we need to be on our full capacity, whatever that means."Yosuke finally finished his line before he felt something tickling inside his pockets.

"Oh… Oh, o-of course! How can I forget the day of Sensei's Grand Come Back!"Teddie fidgeted a little then went 'hurray hurray'. Yosuke picked his phone from his pocket.

"Yosuke, get this done immediately!"Yosuke's private 'supervisor' came and was very disturbed to see the stocks were still scattering on the floor.

"A minute!"Yosuke said, and then answering the incoming call. It said 'Satonaka'. "hello?"

"Eddie, you're free, aren't you? Get this done!"said the supervisor turning to Teddie.

"Alright, beautiful young lady."Teddie then gathered the stocks. The supervisor walked away with a heavy and tired steps.

"Senpaaaai! How's it going?"a cheerful and crisp voice was heard on the phone, though Yosuke was expecting a usual 'hey Yosuke' from Chie.

"Wha- Rise?"

"Heheh. Sorry for calling through Chie-senpai's cell. Mine ran out of battery while on the train."

"Haha, no worries."Yosuke said sounding a little bit happier.

"What what? Is it Rise-chan?"Teddie once again abandoned his duty.

"Yeah, it's Rise, get your job done."Yosuke held his phone high so that Teddie couldn't reach it, then reluctantly back doing what he was doing. "so you're here already? Did you get some souveniers? Haha! Just kidding."

"Well I did though. Can't wait for tomorrow! See you tomorrow senpai!"Rise hung up.

"See—"Yosuke sighed didn't get the chance to reply. He put back his phone inside his pocket and helped Teddie.

"Rise-chan's here? I thought she was busy with idol stuff."Teddie said.

"I guess she got the job done early."

"It must be because of Sensei, huh? Sensei's da man!"

"Yeah, well, just hurry it up."

**Early Morning**

**Marukyu Tofu**

It's almost rare that Rise was able to wake up this very early. Or maybe she couldn't sleep at all and just drooled over on her bed.

"Hnnngg."Rise opened her eyes looking at the curtain shimmering with a little morning sunlight. She reached to the table on her right side and picked up her cell still laying comfortably on her purplish pillow. The digital number on the screen showed 06:14.

"Hmm, it's still six."Rise put her cell down. "four hours to go. What should I do? I don't think a can go back to sleep."she threw her blanket away and got up. Swent downstairs and washed her face.

"Maybe grandma's up."Rise mumbled lazily. "lending a hand won't be a bad idea."

**Amagi Inn**

Yukiko was silently combing her hair in front of a mirror in her room when she heard someone knocked the door.

"Yes?"

"It is me, Yuki-chan."

"Oh, come in, Kasai-san."Yukiko put down the comb and head for the door.

"Good morning."the middle-aged woman greted Yukiko as she came inside and closed the door.

"*giggle* Good morning."Yukiko greeted back with a slight smile.

"Wow, Yuki-chan, I will never get used to seeing you look like that."

"Haha, do I look that weird?"Yukiko asked a bit nervous while adjusting her new hair style. It's no longer waving long hair with a red bandana, instead she did her hair on a ponytail and her bandana seemed to transform into a red thick band. Her decent bangs longer at both sides revealing her round small ears with a Y-shaped shining black earrings.

"No, you look wonderfully new."

"Thank you. I thought of it while I was in Kyoto, and well, here's the result."

"And also hoping for an upcoming result?"

"Upcoming?"

"The grey hair boy?"she said grinning a bit. "what was his name? Yu Nari…something."

"Yu Narukami."

"He's cute. Though I haven't seen him in these 2 years.". Yukiko fell silent. She did have been keeping this special feelings for the particular boy.

"You're planning on telling him today, right? This might be your chance."

"Chance?"

"Yes, a romantic reunion."she looked up to the ceiling joining her hands as if praying.

"I…I'm not sure. What if, what if he already—"

"It doesn't matter. He deserves to know, Yuki-chan.". Yukiko seemed to be thinking about what the woman she respects the most said.


End file.
